wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Шаттрат
|loc=Лес Тероккар |ruler=А'дал }} Шаттрат или Город Света - это наиболее крупное поселение в Запределье, расположенное на юго-западе Леса Тероккар. Это огромное Святилище, населенное древними героями и наару. И это первая столица, доступная обеим сторонам. Шаттратом управляют наару, известные как Ша'тар, которые сосредоточены на Террасе Света. Ими управляет А'дал. Зона "Нижний Город" заполнена пострадавшими всех рас от всех конфликтов Запределья; наару, дренеи, эльфы крови, люди, орки, высшие эльфы, дворфы, спорлинги, огры, араккоа, гоблины, эфириалы, орки Маг'хар, Отрекшиеся, тролли, гномы, ночные эльфы, мо'арг, Сломленные дренеи и Потерянные - все эти расы можно встретить в Шаттрате. Ещё в Шатратте есть порталы в столицы Азерота, такие как Штормград или Оргриммар, а также портал на остров Кель'Данас. Персонажи игроков могут присоединиться к Алдорам или Провидцам. Алдоры - это древние дренейские жрецы, борющиеся вместе с Ша'тар с Пылающим Легионом. Провидцы - это группа эльфов крови, ушедших от Кель'таса и помогающих наару Шаттрата. Эти две фракции находятся в постоянной вражде и отчаянно борются за контроль над городом и благосклонность наару. История Шаттрат был дренейской столицей в Дреноре. На языке дренеев Шаттрат значит "дом света". В задании, которое даёт Кадгар, его прислужник детально рассказывает историю Шаттрата: 400px|thumb|left|Концепт-арт Шатратта. Когда Пылающий Легион натравил орков на дренеев, в этом городе произошла самая жестокая битва. Дренеи боролись до последнего, но, в конце концов, город пал. Город оставили в руинах и тьме, пока не прибыли Ша'тар. Ша'тар, что значит "рожденные из света" - наару, которые пришли в Запределье для борьбы с демонами Пылающего Легиона. Их внимание привлекли руины города Шаттрат, в храме которого проводили свои ритуалы остатки духовенства дренеев. Эти верующие, известные как Алдоры, услышав вести о возвращении наару, быстро вернули былую мощь своей расы, и скоро началась реконструкция города. Но совсем скоро город снова оказался под ударом. '' ''На сей раз, удар исходил из армий Иллидана Ярости Бури. Большой полк эльфов крови был отправлен к городу союзником Иллидана, Кель'тасом Солнечным Скитальцем, чтобы сравнять город с землей. Полк эльфов крови уже пересек мост, а экзархи и поборники Алдора встали на защиту Террасы Света. Но затем случилось то, чего никто не мог ожидать. Эльфы крови опустили свое оружие перед защитниками города; их лидер - эльф крови Ворен'таль - потребовал аудиенции с наару А'далом. Наару приблизился к нему, а Ворен'таль встал перед ним на колени и сказал: "Я видел Вас в своем видении, наару. Единственная надежда моей расы на выживание - быть рядом с Вами. Мои последователи и я должны служить Вам в этом городе". '' ''Отступничество Ворен'таля и его эльфов стало наибольшей потерей, которая когда-либо происходила у сил Кельтаса. Ведь это были не просто какие-то эльфы крови. Многие из лучших и самых блистательных ученых и магистров Келя присоединилось к Ворен'талю. Наару приняли невозвращенцев, которые стали называть себя Провидцы. Они основались на Ярусе Провидцев в южной секции города Шаттрат. Туда позволяют пройти только тем, кто был инициирован самим Провидцем. Алдоры - последователи Cвета, чтят прощение и искупление. Однако им было слишком трудно забыть о деяниях, которые сотворили Провидцы под командованием Кель'таса. Многие из Алдоров были убиты теми же самыми магистрами, которые теперь поклялись служить наару. Алдоры не был счастливы разделить город с их бывшими врагами. Святой храм Алдоров и их жилища находятся на Возвышенности Алдоров, взирающей на город Шаттрат с запада. Поскольку это святое место, храм позволяют посещать только прошедшим инициацию с Алдорами. Даже после появления Провидцев, нападения на Шаттрат продолжались, но город не пал. Напротив, наару, известный как Кси'ри, свершил успешное вторжение в долину Призрачной Луны - прямо на порог к Иллидану. Там он продолжает вести войну с Иллиданом с помощью Алдоров и Провидцев. Эти две фракции не забыли о старой вражде. Теперь они соперничают за честь быть посланным на подмогу Кси'ри. Каждый день это решение принимается здесь А'далом. Армии собираются у террасы, чтобы получить благословение А'дала перед марш-броском в долину Призрачной Луны. Чтобы служить Ша'тар, каждому искателю приключении придется заключить сотрудничество либо с Алдорами, либо с Провидцами. Но пусть никого не удивляет, что покровительство одной группировки тотчас же вызовет неприязнь другой. Порталы в Азерот Перед открытием Даларана в Wrath of the Lich King Шаттрат был центральным местом обитания игроков, потому что оттуда был простой доступ к другим столицам, расположенным в Азероте. Здесь нередко можно было увидеть низкоуровневых игроков, попавших сюда с помощью портала магов или призванных с помощью чернокнижников. Сейчас, впрочем, в Шаттрате очень тихо и пусто. Порталы находятся на Террасе Света, в каждой из четырех ниш в центральном помещении: * Северная ниша: столицы Альянса - Дарнас, Штормград, Стальгорн * Южная ниша: столицы Орды - Громовой Утёс, Оргриммар, Подгород * Восточная ниша: БК столицы - Экзодар (Альянс), Луносвет (Орда) * Западная ниша: Святилище Солнечного Предела, Остров Кель'Данас (Обновление 2.4, после Армия Расколотого Солнца: Фаза 2) Зоны 250px|thumb|Карта Шатратта. Город разделен на четыре основные секции, находящиеся на разных уровнях, соединенных лифтами и лестницами. * Терраса Света (центральная зона и место пребывания фракции Ша'тар) ** Банк (банк Алдоров на северо-западе, Провидцев на юго-востоке) * Ярус Провидцев (приподнятая зона и место пребывания фракции Провидцев) ** Библиотека Провидца (юго-западная часть платформы) ** Гостиница (восточная часть платформы) *Возвышенность Алдоров (самая высокая зона и место пребывания фракции Алдоров) ** Источник Бесконечного Света (западная часть платформы) ** Гостиница (южная часть платформы) ** Выход (тоннель) в Награнд * Нижний Город (самая низкая зона и место пребывания фракции Нижнего Города) ** Таверна на Краю Света (юго-восточная зона) Важные персонажи * Кадгар: Находится в Святилище Света, в самой середине Шаттрата. * А'дал: Находится в Святилище Света, в самой середине Шатратта рядом с Кадгаром. * Жуль: Он продает 'замечательные амулеты' в южной части Шатратта, в Нижнем Городе. * Тобиас Грязежор: Он ждет искателей приключений, желая угостить их удивительными вкусностями в южной части Нижнего Города. * Кро Ладнокрой: Он издевается над продавцом фруктов в южной части базара в Нижнем Городе. * Грок: Он ищет людей для помощи ограм в Острогорье, недалеко от продавца фруктов в южной части Нижнего Города. * Адам Вселенус: Он ждет смелых и могучих героев Альянса для помощи в Низине Арати. Рядом с ним находятся его преданный боевой тигр и закадычный друг Орик Хой. * Эрни Упакуй: Продавец хозяйственных товаров и ритуальных фигурок. Фракции Both Horde and Alliance players start as Neutral (0/3000) with the Sha'tar, the faction of naaru which rule the city, the Aldor, and the Scryers. The Aldor and the Scryers are at odds with each other. Doing quests for one faction will simultaneously raise your reputation with the questgiver's faction and lower your reputation with the opposing faction. Khadgar gives you a quest (Allegiance to the X) that will give you a free 3500 rep with the faction of your choice (and -3850 faction with the opposing group) sending you to friendly with the faction you chose and hostile with the other. The Aldor have many Shadow Resistance patterns on sale for crafters while the Scryers have many Arcane Resistance patterns. (Updated as of the 10/09/06 beta patch) Blood elves and draenei who complete this quest find themselves merely at Neutral status if they choose the opposite racial faction (blood elves choosing Aldor, for example). Furthermore, the opposite racial faction will be hostile by default (even if it is not listed on the reputation pane yet), so draenei players should not attempt to enter the Scryer's Tier unless they have already picked allegiance to that faction (and vice versa). Quests that give reputation with Aldor or Scryer also often give gain with the Sha'tar. This gain does not show in the chat log, but can be confirmed in the reputation panel. Алдоры Reputation gains with Aldor correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Scryers. Провидцы Reputation gains with Scryer correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Aldor. Пути сообщения Мастер воздушных путей ; Honor Hold ; Telredor ; Allerian Stronghold ; Telaar ; Falcon Watch ; Swamprat Post ; Zabra'jin ; Stonebreaker Hold ; Garadar Телепорты ; Штормград (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm, но возвращен в Патче 4.1) ; Стальгорн (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Дарнас (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Экзодар (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Оргриммар (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm, но был возвращен в Патче 4.1) ; Громовой Утёс (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Подгород (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Луносвет (удален перед обновлением Cataclysm) ; Святилище Солнечного Предела, Остров Кель'Данас ; Пещеры времени, Танарис :(поговорите с Зефир в Таверне на краю света) Задания Замечания и дополнительная информация *Before Wrath and Dalaran, setting your Hearthstone to Shattrath was very advisable, since it had portals to all major cities. Dalaran has later replaced Shattrath as the major city, since it has wrath-level vendors, quests, quatermasters and, last but not least, portal to Caverns of Time. *Though Shattrath is much like any other capital city, it does not have any class trainers or auction house, like Dalaran. Blizzard has done this intentionally to save major cities in Azeroth from desolation. * Source: GamePro - Update: World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (page 3 of 3) * Source: allakhazam - First Look at Shattrath City Интересности * Shattrath is probably taken from Arabic word, which means sacred. It is associated with Masjidil Haram in Mecca. * Its layout (circular, with a crystalline object/entity in the center, an open shaft in the ceiling, niches/balconies around) is similar to the Castle in "Dark Crystal", a movie the neighboring Skettis race is also based on. Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Shattrath City de:Shattrath es:Shattrath City fr:Shattrath hu:Shattrath City pl:Shattrath City Категория:Города Категория:Запределье